


before i knew it, i was captivated

by peanutallergy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock, soonhoon? switches, the star1 photoshoot did things to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutallergy/pseuds/peanutallergy
Summary: photoshoots are soonyoung's weakness





	before i knew it, i was captivated

soonyoung liked it when their group did photoshoots. he enjoyed trying on carefully designed outfits and modelling behind the camera. it was like its own kind of dance, with freestyle steps and a routine, moving to the rhythm of the camera shutter clicking and the quiet buzz of chatter around the room.

they were currently doing their individual shots, and soonyoung had just finished up on his. things had gone smoothly, and he had earned muted praise from the staff. feeling happy from the praise, he mentally congratulates himself for a job well done and leaves to change into his second outfit for the group shots. minutes later he returns to the members hovering around and sitting near the set, watching the action. soonyoung looks over at the member currently being photographed. he gulps.

it was jihoon’s turn.

the man casually sits on the floor, his outfit hanging loosely on his frame. he moves in slow, languid motions from one pose to the next, following the photographers instructions while eyeing the camera with a half lidded, sultry gaze. soonyoung starts to sweat as he looks on, entranced.

the photographer says something and jihoon gives the camera a cheeky grin, pink tongue slightly poking out between his teeth and soonyoung feels his soul leave his body.

on the verge of passing out, he had felt immense relief when the photographer called for a break, and uses the time to escape to the bathroom. soonyoung is thankful to find the bathroom completely empty, and proceeds with his mental breakdown.

he was wiping the sweat off his brow and carefully inspecting his makeup in the mirror when he hears footsteps quickly approaching. he feels panic start to rise in him and desperately prays to himself that the person coming is anyone but him, but luck is not on his side as his eyes come to contact with the very man he was avoiding.

“hey.”

it had been something to witness jihoon in the photoshoot, but him up close was a different experience entirely. his hair has been strategically messed up, lime green locks falling just above his eyes, which gaze at him through round orange lenses. the top buttons of his black shirt have been left undone, exposing parts of his _chest_ and his _collarbones_ and _fuck_ , he’s not sure he can handle much more of this.

they’re both aware that he's staring shamelessly at jihoon but the younger doesn’t seem to mind, stepping closer towards him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “you look good”

soonyoung feels his heartbeat quicken and he steps back until he hits the wall behind him. _not good_. jihoon keeps moving forward until they’re face to face and soonyoung can see the smudges of eyeliner at the corners of his eyes, and the glossy sheen of his pink lips. _he’s trapped_ , he thinks as jihoon reaches his arms out.

he feels soft hands caressing both sides of his face and he eagerly leans into the touch, enjoying the rare initiation of contact from the younger. the hands glide down to his neck and continue moving excruciatingly slow down his chest, coming to rest at his hips. jihoon’s eyes rake over his body before looking up to meet his, pupils blown wide and biting his lip.

his skin feels electrified and oversensitive to the light touches, and his hands tighten to fists and remain at his sides, resisting the urge to grab at his faded green hair and smash their mouths together. he tries not to imagine ripping open the clean button down and leaving marks on pale, smooth skin.

they were in the middle of work, still doing a photoshoot. people would definitely notice if the vocalist walked out of the bathroom with messy hair and smeared makeup, so his hands stay glued to his sides and his eyes dart away from the younger’s face.

jihoon however, seems to be determined to break soonyoung as he slowly leans forward to press their lips together.

soonyoung is rooted to the spot, the hands gripping at his hips tightly holding him in place. he tries to ignore how soft the younger’s lips are against his, and the way his thumbs press into the sensitive part of his hips. but he can never resist jihoon for too long, especially when he takes control of the situation, of _soonyoung_ like this. he soon gives in to the kiss, reciprocating with caution, his hands itching to move but staying in place.

they move slowly with each other, all gentle and chaste until jihoon opens his mouth and pushes deeper, tongue moving to meet soonyoung’s. they slide against each other, sending sparks through soonyoung’s body. soonyoung lets out a groan and before he can stop himself, he trails a hand up jihoon’s thigh, grabbing and squeezing at his round butt. the gesture has jihoon humming his approval as he brings his hips forward to meet soonyoung’s.

at the friction, all of soonyoung’s resolve goes out the window and he lets his hands roam, under smooth material and over firm muscle. soonyoung presses harder, their bodies flush against each other, and nips at his bottom lip. jihoon's nail dig into the taller's hips and lets out a quiet moan, the noise sending heat straight to soonyoung’s dick.

he knows he’s fallen into a trap, but he can’t bring himself to care. right now, he has jihoon in his arms, mouth on his, body pressed up against him, wanting and ready and eager. it’s at this point when soonyoung thinks, _fuck it_

his hand moves to dip under his waistband but then jihoon is pulling away, quietly panting with a faint smile on his face. soonyoung’s face morphs in confusion as the younger lets go of his sides, steps back and nonchalantly smooths down his shirt before sliding his hands into his pockets.

“breaks almost over. we should get back to work.” he gives the dancer a shit-eating grin, a quick peck on the cheek, then he’s off, calmly strolling out.

soonyoung is left leaning against the wall, dazed, hot and frustrated.

 

* * *

 

hours after the photoshoot, soonyoung opens the studio door to see a barefaced jihoon sitting in his computer chair. donning sweatpants and a faded jumper, his favourite black cap is placed backwards on his head with a few strands of hair messily poking out. he looks over at soonyoung, swiveling his chair to face him and greets him with a casual “hey”.

soonyoung marches towards the younger, grabbing at the arms of jihoon’s chair, caging him in and leaning into his space until their lips are a breath apart.

“you look really good” soonyoung smirks at jihoon, relishing in the way his eyes widen and his face turns a deep shade of red. _payback time_.

**Author's Note:**

> ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
